


Death Note Mini Fics

by sstwins



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: This is a collection of my little Death Note drabbles! The goal length per fic is 200 words, but anticipate then being in the 200-500 range!





	1. L & Light - Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mainly writing and posting these to encourage myself to be more productive, so I'm going to be a bit casual with them!
> 
> #1: L and Light in some sort of an... AU rain scene.

L Lawliet turned his face towards the man slowly approaching him, beads of condensation dripping down his cheeks to the extent where Light couldn't tell if it was raindrops or tears. "Tell me, Light," he murmured, almost too quiet to be heard, "if you were able to know the date and time of your own death, would you wish to know it? Or would you rather live in ignorance?"

Light forced his face into a pensive frown as he struggled to hide a smile. Tucked into his belt right now was a little black book which could have that exact information written into it at any time. L would be none the wiser. For all L knew, Light would have him die this afternoon. It would only require minimal effort. Just a word to the shinigami to obtain new eyes. But he liked keeping Lawliet around. Liked keeping him on the edge, frenzied. It gave him a power rush like no other, knowing that L was feeling so caged into an unavoidable fate with no way to prove his suspicions without causing his own demise. 

But right now, L was dripping wet, still looking blankly at him, expecting an answer. Light chuckled softly. "What an unreasonable question," he said mockingly as he reveled in L's disheveled state. "That's entirely impossible, isn't it?"


	2. L & Light - Yotsuba Arc

L clicked his tongue, aimlessly swirling one of his hands in the air as the other one lifted sugar cubes repeatedly up into his mouth. He was thinking about something important right now, trying to put together the pieces of the Kira case, and it was too hard to sit still. If he stopped moving he was certain that the thought would be gone and he would be back to where he started.

On the other end of the handcuff chain, Light Yagami was none too thrilled. "Ryuzaki," he hissed, as his arm was yanked repeatedly in L's direction. "Stop fidgeting. I can't focus."

"My apologies," L murmured, completely absent-mindedly. "You can bring up any concerns with Watari or I this evening. That should suffice." Saying that, he stuck his thumb abruptly in his mouth, practically yanking Light out of his seat. The boy, knowing the way things were with L, chose to follow the motion, standing up and stepping into L's personal space. The brunette pushed in between L and his computer and leaned down, pulling L's hands away from their tasks and forcing them to his sides. The older man never listened unless force was applied.

"You need to sit still," Light said sternly, as if he was talking to a small child or a pet. "You're being very distracting."

Caught in Light's grasp like a bird in a trap, L's hands twitched and fluttered. His dark eyes blinked up to Light's golden ones, seemingly reading in Light's gaze the deep set frustration that the boy always kept hidden just beneath the surface. On his exterior, Light was always perfectly calm, the ideal golden boy, but he had horribly violent thoughts sometimes... thoughts about stringing L up and tormenting him, depriving him of his little treats and trinkets, making him suffer as only Kira could. At this moment, he was certain that L knew every one of those dark desires. But then the man blinked, breaking eye contact, and looked down to his tea.

"51% now," he said quietly, his quaking hands the only thing betraying anything other than a placid calm. 

Just for that comment, Light held him in place for a little longer, his grip a bit tighter than it needed to be. There was something a bit vindicating in watching L's shaking fingers slowly stop moving until they lay as still as the rest of him. And L, perched in his chair like a nervous bird, exhaling nervously as he realized that his oh so important thought was gone, ripped away from him by Light's simple action. 

L looked up to Light's shining eyes again, this time seeing nothing but the mask that he always wore so cleverly. And even though he was the one who had Light all chained up, L somehow knew that he was the one who was really being trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI I will also take like... very simple requests if you have any! I feel confident in my abilities to write any DN characters/situations (except direct NSFW), so feel free to ask away!


End file.
